


Dearest Marinette

by Jiemme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya and Nino are the masters of hijinks and embarrassing their best friends, Chat Noir is smarter than how everyone thinks he is, Chatinette just because, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marinette and Adrien become really good friends, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiemme/pseuds/Jiemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dearest Marinette, your smile is sweeter than chocolate. -Your secret admirer."</p><p>One day, Marinette finds a love note in her locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, receiving love letters is a very, very cliche idea but it's really fun to try out. XD 
> 
> Basically, I wanted to write this to develop a nice Adrien/Marinette friendship story. Wish me luck!

_Dearest Marinette, your smile is sweeter than chocolate._

_Your secret admirer._

* * *

 

When Marinette showed the piece of pink paper to Alya after school, her best friend gave her an ear-splitting grin and wiggling eyebrows. Marinette personally found the note really cheesy at first, but she felt her heart skip a beat out of flattery after rereading it for the eleventh (yes, she counted) time. It wasn't the first time she was given a declaration of infatuation, but having a secret admirer was a whole new level.

The two girls walked together, headed to Marinette's house, both knowing that Alya was scheming about finding her secret admirer already.

"So, any idea who it is? I already know who you want it to be," said Alya. The black-haired girl grinned and sighed softly, hopping a few steps forward at the thought of Adrien Agreste. At this point in her life, she believed Adrien was too far from her reach (despite him just sitting in front of her in class!), but it wasn't wrong to hope that he reciprocated her feelings. She grabbed a nearby lamppost and spun around it before walking beside a chuckling Alya.

"Seriously, Marinette. Get a hold of yourself. If this is how you react on thinking he's your secret admirer, what more will it be if he actually is?"

A pretty light pink color dusted on her freckled cheeks. "Can't a girl dream, Alya?"

"Of course a girl can. But you're an alien, Marinette," Alya joked. "Anyway, we have to find out who this is."

"Why are you more excited about this than me?" Marinette asked with knitted eyebrows. Alya draped her arm over her best friend's shoulder and tutted.

"It's not every day you get a secret admirer. Come on, girl! How would you react when pretty ol' me gets a secret admirer?"

That was true. Sure, there was Nathanael, but it wasn't really a secret anymore. She'd doubt about him sending a letter as well, seeing as he spoke through visual art rather than flowery words.

Marinette smirked at Alya. "If you had a secret admirer, I'd bet my collection of Adrien wallpapers that it's Nino."

She received a light slap on her shoulder. "You do know you have a lot of enemies for Adrien's heart right? And why Nino? He's so..." Alya trailed off, shuddering. Marinette could only stifle a giggle as she thought of other prized possessions she could use for betting in case the time comes.

"Do you think it's Nathanael?" Alya asked. She waved her hand, brushing off the idea. "Too obvious. Or what if it's Kim? I mean, maybe he realized you're way cuter than Chloe!"

"I wish Adrien realizes that too," Marinette mumbled, bowing her head.

Her best friend gave her a fond smile. "Hey, cheer up. What if it really is Adrien?"

"T-then he should confess it out loud. At my face," Marinette replied, holding back a shy smile.

Alya suddenly jumped in front of her, causing Marinette to almost fall backwards if not for her balance. "'Marinette, my name is Adrien Agreste and I am your secret admirer!'" she declared, mimicking Adrien's voice the best she could. "You want a confession just like that?"

If only there weren't so many people (adults, thankfully) around them, Marinette would say yes. "No! Let's go, Alya! You're embarrassing me!"

She grabbed Alya's wrist and ran, unaware that Alya was whispering something under her breath before laughing.

"Geez, Mari, your outbursts about Adrien are more embarrassing."

* * *

 

"Oh, Tikki. Whoever could this be?" Marinette sighed, twirling around while hugging the letter before falling back-first on her bed. The little red kwami flew from her table onto Marinette's stomach, slowly pulling the letter out of her grasp.

"'Dearest Marinette, your smile is sweeter than chocolate.'" Tikki tapped her little chin and looked at Marinette. "This is really sweet! Do you think it's from Adrien?"

"I hope so," she sighed. "I don't want to turn down another guy after Nathanael. It made me feel really guilty, but no one can replace Adrien in my heart!"

Tikki shook her head. "You did the right thing, Marinette. Be loyal to the one you love. Now, are you going to take a nap or what? Don’t leave Chat Noir patrolling on his own.”

Marinette eventually dozed off after a few minutes, unaware that Tikki flew around her room, holding her secret admirer letter, and searching for the love letter Adrien wrote about a girl with black hair and blue eyes hidden in Marinette’s drawer.

* * *

 

Ladybug found Chat Noir trotting on the roofs of Collège Françoise Dupont, humming softly to himself. She slowly crept up behind him after stealthily jumping on the roof, but the boy easily noticed the presence of someone with him.

“My Lady, please don’t forget I have cat’s ears,” he said, chuckling. He spun around and sat down the roof, staring at the disgruntled heroine standing in front of him. “And, of course, I recognize your footsteps anywhere.”

“What if I was a very sneaky villain?” she chimed.

Chat Noir snorted, his ears perking up. “I’d still notice. And villains usually introduce themselves flashily, My Lady.”

“A clone?” she suggested. He shook his head, smirking at her determination.

Ladybug placed her hands on her hips. “Come on, kitty cat. No time for chit chat.”

“You were the one guessing,” Chat reminded, still smiling. “This place is clear. Let’s go somewhere else.”

Ladybug went ahead, jumping off the roof. Chat did the same and watched Ladybug lead the way, biting his lip as he stared back at the dark windows of the school. They leapt on the nearest house’s roof and raced to Champ de Mars. They eventually stopped at one roof, Ladybug scanning the large green field filled with people. Chat swung his legs as he rested his back near the ledge of the building, allowing him to gaze at the star-studded dark azure sky.

“Do you enjoy going to Champ de Mars, My Lady?” he asked, listening to the light footsteps of Ladybug vibrating against the floor.

“I do, when I have time,” she answered as Chat noticed two airplanes at the sky.

“With your friends?”

“Sometimes,” she replied. “Mostly with my parents. How about you?”

“Sometimes,” he said. “When my schedule allows me to.”

He smiled as she giggled – ah, the music to his ears. “You have a schedule?”

“Believe it or not, my normal life is pretty boring. It’s pretty safe, but boring. Being told what to do is also boring. Being Chat Noir is a great way to unwind,” he mused. If he weren’t that tired, he would try to check what Ladybug’s facial expression was.

“I like my normal life. It’s not as thrilling, but there are lots of people who make me happy. And it’s safer,” she told him. He heard a loud thump and noticed Ladybug sitting next to him.

“You must have great friends. Are most of them from your school?”

Ladybug blinked. “If this is another way to know what school I’m from, I’m going to–“

“Relax, My Lady. I won’t ask. I just want to make sure your civilian life is pleasant. No bullies or mean teachers?”

“My school has bullies and mean teachers, but I’m just lucky that I’m not facing them,” she replied. “Well, maybe one bully, but she terrorizes everyone.”

Chat chuckled. “Same. I have one classmate that almost everyone dislikes. How about crushes? Do I have any competitors for your heart?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, flicking Chat’s left cat ear lightly. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Any admirers?”

She sighed, flicking Chat’s right cat ear. “You’re such a nosy kitty.”

She never answered his question, but thoughts on Marinette’s secret admirer filled her head throughout the rest of their night’s patrol.

Chat felt the sudden change in the atmosphere and didn’t say anything, even after they parted ways.

* * *

_Dearest Marinette, you are the silver lining of all the clouds in my life._

_Your secret admirer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and I hope you stay tuned! :D I will be working full-time with this fanfic (in comparison to my other fanfics HAHAHA). As for those who read my other story, Sleuth, I'm going to update it once the later episodes of the show come out. Anyway, thank you very much once again! 
> 
> And please pray for the people in France and in the rest of the world. Spread awareness as well to spread the love and concern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dearest Marinette, you are the silver lining of all the clouds in my life. -Your secret admirer."
> 
> Marinette's day turns out better than she expected, even with Chat Noir visiting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! :D I'm really excited to work more on this fic.
> 
> This fic will be incredibly slice-of-life-y, mind you. I'm into the idea of developing not just Marinette and Adrien, but also their classmates. They are all so interesting in their own way, and I like the idea of them being such a united and close class (Chloe is another story, though). Anyway, I hope you guys stick for a while with this fic. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

“Silver lining? Should I whack this guy with the creativity bat or something?”

The square yellow sticky held up by Marinette’s fingertips was quickly snatched by a half-disappointed and half-intrigued Alya. She didn’t expect, firstly, another love note for her best friend today and, secondly, for today’s love note to be quite emotional. She elbowed Marinette’s arm lightly, snapping the girl out of her pondering trance. It must be that overwhelming for her, Alya thought, since Marinette’s spaced out moments were mostly caused by Adrien.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I am. Don’t worry about me,” she squeaked. “I’m just really… well, surprised. How do secret admirers work in love stories, again?”

“They–um!”

Alya quickly stuffed the note in her pockets and frowned. Before Marinette could even ask, a shrilly laugh pulled her attention away.

“Well, well, isn’t it sad that the both of you eat lunch at the bleachers? Afraid you’ll look like loners in the cafeteria or something?”

Chloé and Sabrina haughtily sneered at them and sauntered away before Alya could snap at them with a clenched fist. Marinette tugged the sleeve of Alya’s shirt.

“I’d give her a piece of my mind and all of my fist if I could,” Alya grunted as she sat down.

“Don’t mind her. We’re done eating anyway,” Marinette said. “And good call on the note. I don’t want word about this to get out.”

“Word about what?”

The two girls shrieked in surprise, with Marinette almost toppling off the bleachers while Alya stood up and hid her hands behind her back. The latter’s shock turned into rage when she saw Nino with curious wide eyes.

“Nino, you nosy nerd! You almost gave us heart attacks,” Alya barked. The boy backed away from the bleachers, hands raised like a criminal. He ran towards Marinette and helped her stand up, sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” he said. Marinette gave an appreciative smile, but Alya rolled her eyes.

“What are you doing snooping around anyway?” the girl asked. Marinette looked at her and narrowed her eyes to break Alya’s hostility.

“I was looking for Adrien and I didn’t want to face Chloé since she’s hot on his trail too. Have you seen him, Marinette?”

She laughed immediately, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear, and turned away from Nino. She could feel Alya drilling stares at her back, finding her obviousness both cute and distressing. “I haven’t! Maybe Alya did!”

Nino snorted. “I doubt she’d see Adrien even with her glasses on.”

Alya hopped off the bleachers and poked Nino on the chest. “Says the four-eyes who can’t find Adrien even with his glasses on,” she snarled.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to spiral into a petty argument. It was quite a sight for Marinette, considering how cool-headed the two were often. Maybe she was onto something when she paired Alya with Nino yesterday.

The idea of her being paired with Adrien and their best friends paired with each other was amusing.

Thinking about it was tempting, but she couldn’t stand having her friends argue with each other anymore. She jumped in between them and glanced at both of them warily.

“Nino, fighting with Alya won’t help you find Adrien,” she huffed.

“But it helped me find Nino,” a voice said from behind them. The only voice that could shake Marinette’s knees.

“Where have you been, man?” Nino asked, maneuvering his way around the girls to drape an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. Adrien chuckled, unaware of the hearts forming in Marinette’s eyes.

“Locker room. I, uh, had to call my driver privately,” he replied. “Why have you been looking for me?”

Nino grinned widely. “Max is inviting all the guys in our class to his house this Saturday to play videogames. You have to come with! Max owns almost every console ever made!”

The hopeful smile on Adrien’s face made Marinette swoon and sigh internally. According to her reliable source (cough, cough, herself), Adrien’s father considered videogames a waste of his son’s time and didn’t allow him to buy videogames. She also remembered Nino giving Adrien a speech about how sorry he felt for him because the only games he played were board games, outdated brick games, and Catty Crush on his smartphone.

“I’d love to,” Adrien replied, still grinning. “I’d have to talk to Nathalie about it, so cross your fingers that I won’t have any photoshoots.”

Nino jumped backwards and flailed his arms around in excitement. “Great! And, you know, Max is willing to lend you his 3DS if you want,” he added. “You’ll have a blast this Saturday, man. And it’s your chance to meet the guys more.”

He turned to Marinette. “Oh, and Max was wondering if he could order two boxes of chocolate macarons for our snacks on Saturday.”

“Of course! Tell Max to talk to me about the specifics of the order,” she said.

Nino nodded. “Alright. Although… he’s wondering if you guys make deliveries?”

Marinette shook her head. “Um, we don’t, but I could bring it over if no one can stop by to pick them up.”

“I could pick them up,” Adrien chimed in. “I have a car anyway. I wouldn’t want you to get tired just because no one would pick them up.”

“Great! It’s all settled then,” Nino exclaimed, clapping his hands. He and Adrien started walking away, with the former saluting at them. Adrien simply nodded and waved, grinning when Marinette waved back shyly.

“Alya, is it normal to hear your heartbeats?”

The girl smiled and patted Marinette’s head. “You’re really cute, you know that? Looks like you have something to look forward to this Saturday.”

“Yeah…”

Marinette smiled fondly as she watched the two boys enter their classroom, and the thought of having a secret admirer was momentarily erased from her mind.

* * *

 

At first, Marinette thought she was hearing things when two knocks audibly came from her bedroom window. She ignored it completely, immersing herself to drawing her latest dress design as a reward for finishing her homework early. Adrien’s potential visit was a very effective incentive for her to help her become productive. _Thank you, Max,_ she thought happily, knowing that his plan did both her and Adrien a favor. She had never seen Adrien as excited as he was earlier, and although she wouldn’t be able to… er, spectate one of his photoshoots, she would get the chance to interact with him.

Her father agreed to make the order, as long as Marinette helped him the night before in making them. Two boxes of macarons meant 48 pieces, after all. It would be worth it, especially since it would help their business and Marinette would learn a new confection.

She was almost finished designing the skirt of a formal ensemble when she heard another knock again. It was definitely not from her door, but she checked just in case.

The knock came again.

She glanced at her window and saw a pair of familiar green eyes and a shiny golden bell. Oh, it was him.

She raised the blinds of her window and opened it, and a black-cladded figure jumped inside.

“My, my, I didn’t know your room was this pink, My Princess,” he said. Marinette groaned and turned around, switching her frustrated grimace into a faux smile.

“Oh, what have I done to be honored by Chat Noir’s presence?” she said. The boy in black showed off his flawless grin before taking her hand and giving it a light kiss.

“Just making sure you’re safe, My Princess,” he assured, leaning against the railing of her indoor stairway.

Oh, wait until she turns to Ladybug later. She would lecture him about patrolling too early just to enter other people’s houses after getting him to squeal that he visited a civilian.

“Why isn’t Ladybug around?” she asked, pouting. Chat shrugged his shoulders.

“I had to catch a robber stealing from an old lady half an hour ago. Might as well start patrolling early,” he explained. “And since patrolling without Ladybug can be quite a bore, I guess I wanted to talk to a friend.”

She fiddled with her thumbs, wondering if Chat Noir was able to put two and two together. He might as well be teasing her if he knew about her identity already, but she was determined to keep it a secret. She trusted Chat, and she held onto the belief that he didn’t spy on her transforming or anything.

“Friend?” she asked.

Chat nodded. “You helped me defeat a villain before. Your bravery and cooperation earned my respect. And it’s not every day you meet a pretty girl with those two qualities,” he answered, winking afterwards.

“You probably say that to all girls you encounter, Chat,” she replied, sitting down on her rotating chair.

Chat clutched his chest. “You wound me, My Princess. I don’t flirt with just any girl.”

She smirked. “So you’re flirting with me now, huh?”

“Why not? You put up with it quite well,” he chuckled. “I have to go now, though. Ladybug would kill me if she finds out I’m hanging out with civilians nonchalantly.”

She mentally laughed, noting that he knew her Ladybug persona well enough to say that. The boy stood up straight and dusted his outfit before stepping onto her windowsill.

“You have a hatch leading to your roof, right?”

Marinette nodded. “Care to have some chats with your charming Chat sometime?”

She laughed at the wordplay. “It’s your call, Chat.”

He gave her one last look and a salute before disappearing into the night. Marinette walked up to the window and pressed her nose against the glass, trying to check for any visuals on Chat. Unfortunately, the night sky was as pitch black as his getup tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I have this headcanon that Adrien's dad didn't let him play videogames as a kid. Also, this fic takes place after The Evillustrator. However, I'm not sure if I should consider the Dark Cupid episode to be chronologically placed after this episode. I'm planning to do more research on how middle schools in France work and stuff so... accuracy? XD Thanks for reading and I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dearest Marinette, you’ll be the center of my thoughts over the weekend. See you again next week! -Your secret admirer."
> 
> Adrien reveals his interest in the art of baking macarons, much to Marinette's delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this hell of a semester! Never take a subject that mixes biology, chemistry, and physics together in one. EVER.
> 
> I was supposed to make this longer but I still have one exam left. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and commented and left kudos! :D It really means a lot to me!

_Dearest Marinette, you’ll be the center of my thoughts over the weekend. See you again next week!_

_Your secret admirer._

* * *

“I thought he was trying to sound tragic, but that exclamation point proved me wrong,” Alya snorted. This time, the note was written in an obviously torn notebook page neatly cut into a perfect circle. It also had a small doodle of stickgirl Marinette with small red hearts floating around her head. _Those must be his thoughts_ , she joked to herself.

But who was she kidding? She actually found her secret admirer’s efforts to be very endearing.

“Hey, you haven’t said anything. Are you daydreaming about Adrien being your secret admirer?” Alya snickered. It was only then Marinette realized she wasn’t alone reading the note. “Well, whoever this guy is, I quite admire his persistence. Too bad he’s too much of a chicken and prefers to stay a secret.”

“It would be nice to know who he is,” Marinette mumbled. “But I guess, maybe he’s afraid I’d reject him because of Adrien?”

Alya tapped her chin with the folded note and smirked. “You have a point. But would you reject him even if he wasn’t Adrien?”

“Of course I would. I wouldn’t cheat on Adrien,” she reminded. She noted that he wasn’t hers to cheat on, but her heart belonged to him and that was enough to support her line of logic. It was a relief Alya knew every cog turning in her best friend’s head, much to Marinette’s relief.

“A-are you two dating?”

“Eek!”

Marinette shrieked and almost hit Alya’s glasses off her face. Rose stood in front of them, blinking her wide, eager eyes like a child would do.

“N-no,” Marinette quickly said, shaking her hands in forced defiance. _Not yet, at least._

Rose sighed. “Oh. Tell me if you two finally are, okay?” the short blonde giggled before skipping away, leaving Marinette very, very confused and very, very worried.

“Relax. Everyone in class knows you’re into Adrien except the dense boy himself,” Alya whispered, easing Marinette’s tense shoulders. “Come on, it’s getting late. You have to go home and make those macarons for your future boyfriend and his friends.”

* * *

 

_[From: Alya – 6:57 AM]_

_wakey wakey sleepyhead! you haven’t sent me the pictures of the macarons!_

_-_

_[To: Alya – 7:12 AM]_

_omg i’m so sorry i fell asleep after dad and i finished please don’t kill me i know you love me T_T_

_-_

_[From: Alya – 7:14 AM]_

_Nino asked me to give him your number so he can send it to Adrien :)_

_-_

_[To: Alya – 7:15 AM]_

_*faints*_

_-_

_[From: Alya 7:16 AM]_

_now get your butt off your bed and send me those macaron pictures!!!!!!!_

_-_

_[From: Adrien <3 <3 <3 – 7:18 AM]_

_i jUST WOKE UP IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY_

_-_

_[From: Adrien <3 <3 <3 – 7:20 AM]_

_Good morning Marinette. Sorry about the last text. That was my little cousin trying to send a text to his dad. I’ll leave after 15 minutes :) hope to be there before 9 AM._

_-_

_[To: Alya – 7:20 AM]_

_ALYA HE MESSAGED ME WHAT DO I SAY??????????????_

_-_

_[From: Alya – 7:21 AM]_

_“let’s get married” or “have my babies” or something :P_

_-_

_[From: Alya – 7:21 AM]_

_on second thought, don’t say either of those. you might legit send that message and burn me when he avoids you after that_

_-_

_[To: Alya – 7:22 AM]_

_i already replied!_

_-_

_[From: Alya – 7:22 AM]_

_don't think so :P JUST SAY HI FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD. AND SEND THOSE PICS! AND TAKE PICS WITH ADRIEN! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-_

_[To: Alya – 7:22 AM]_

_how did you know i haven’t replied yet?_

_-_

_[From: Alya – 7:23 AM]_

_JUST MESSAGE THE BOY, GIRL_

_-_

_[To: Adrien <3 <3 <3 – 7:23 AM]_

_take your time :D_

* * *

 

Marinette was able to take a quick shower and wear one of her favorite white polo shirts and denim shorts. Tikki was kind enough to assist her with drying her hair fast. It was the perfect start of the perfect day because perfect Adrien would be knocking on her (and her parents’) perfect door and pick up the perfect macarons she and her dad baked perfectly.

She skipped down the steps, humming Jagged Stone’s latest single, wondering what time Adrien would arrive. It was already 8:15; maybe he got stuck in traffic or had to bring his cousin home first?

_[From: Adrien <3 <3 <3 – 8:15 AM]_

_Hey! I’m outside the shop now :)_

They must have synchronized minds because his text was something more than just mere coincidence, Marinette thought happily, as she texted him to come in while she manned the cashier. “Papa! The macarons!”

“Double checking them, dearest!” her father hollered back from the kitchen.

The tiny bell above the entrance rang, and Adrien walked in with a peaceful look on his face.

“G-good morning!” Marinette exclaimed, waving with a large grin. Adrien raised a brow, adding pace to Marinette’s heartbeat. Her nervousness rose as she wondered if he found her weird, but she was saved by his laugh.

“Good morning to you too,” he replied, waving as eagerly as her.

They both dropped their hands to their sides, the silence of the room crowding them. Marinette’s brain was on overdrive about icebreaker questions for Adrien, unknowingly consuming the very little time she actually had with him.

“Nice bakery,” Adrien grinned. “Now that I think about it, I haven’t got to taste what you brought to Bring Your Parents to School Day.”

 _Smooth, Marinette. HE broke the ice for the both of you._ “Oh! If you want, Papa and I could give you some freshly baked croissants,” she said.

“I’d love to try some,” he said, looking genuinely interested. “Although I’m willing to pay for it. Don’t say no.”

“Okay then. You’re rich anyway,” she said. Realizing what she said, she quickly added, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it that way!”

He gave her a chuckle. “It’s true anyway. So I might as well put it to good use by paying handsomely for some great croissants. I’ve heard Alya brag about it to Nino.”

“Leave it to Alya to brag about food in Nino’s face,” she said, laughing softly.

“Nino does brag to Alya about him having the newest gadgets. I think she deserves her fun,” Adrien replied.

“Marinette, we have a problem! Is your classmate alread-oh!”

Tom Dupain-Cheng emerged from the back entrance with a pastel pink box secured by a dark brown ribbon. He released a breath of exhaustion and glanced at Marinette with sad eyes. “A customer bought the macarons,” he cried. “Your mother didn’t know it’s reserved! What do we do?”

“Um… can we bake… a new batch?” Marinette asked in a whisper. She knew her mother’s friend would ask for the cupcakes, and she couldn’t bear to give an incomplete order. Turning around, she glanced at Adrien and pouted. “You can go ahead to Max’s house. We’ll just make a new batch.”

“I could wait,” was his reply, followed by a small smile. A rather loud thump from her chest rang in Marinette’s ears.

“Or I could even help!” he continued, his small smile turning into an eager grin. “It’s pretty early anyway. I’m sure Max wouldn’t mind me being late.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “No, it’s fine! And your driver’s waiting for you outside.”

The boy shrugged. “He could shop for some groceries while waiting.”

He paused for a moment and looked at Mr. Dupain-Cheng. “May I… erm, assist? I’d like to order another box of it too.”

“So you’re going to bring three boxes?” the older man asked. Adrien nodded in reply.

“I guess you may,” Tom continued. “Would you be fine with that, Marinette?”

Her, baking with Adrien Agreste in her house?

“Of course, Papa! He’s…” she realized how overzealous her voice must have sounded. She feigned a cough before continuing. “…he’s someone I can trust.”

“Alright then,” her father said, rubbing his palms together. “I’ll get the ingredients ready. I’ll call the both of you after a few minutes.”

The man returned to the back of the bakery, leaving Marinette at her wit’s end in hiding her giddiness from Adrien. He shot her a tiny smile, making her hands shake below the counter.

“I… hope I wasn’t too forward,” he said, sounding apologetic. “I’m just really curious on how to bake. I mean, we have great chefs at home, but my father’s assistant doesn’t want me barging in the kitchen to watch them cook.”

Marinette nodded. “Don’t worry. Alya tags along whenever I help out for the bakery,” she assured. “I’m just really surprised you’re interested in baking.”

He chuckled. “It’s an interesting form of art. I don’t know a lot about it. You’re lucky since you get to work with food and fashion.”

If only she could tell Adrien how lucky she truly felt today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: The first text from Adrien was from Plagg. XD
> 
> I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, considering that Adrien and Marinette are going to bake together. Thanks for reading!


End file.
